Go!
by Jyuris
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a new student in Teiko. His goal: Enter the basketball team. And maybe try to befriend everyone.
1. Welcome to Teiko!

**A/N: This is a product of me when I'm bored. I hope you'll enjoy it! I hope the characters doesn't seem to OOC! If they do tell me and I'll fix it! So, game start!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these manga.

 _*BEEP_ * The alarm clock rang. Naruto groaned. Damn. He tried to fall asleep again but failed. Naruto pouted and then stood up. He changed into his new school's uniform. Naruto was going to attend the middle school called, Teiko.

Earlier, he has gone to Konoha Elementary School. And was supposed to go to a school named Konoha Middle School. It was an interesting school as far as he knew. Unfortunately, his parents moved, saying something about the school will be a bad influence on them. It was true, that place was full of delinquents.

Now, he were living in a two stories house, alone. His parents were always on trips and the such. But they do send the monthly check. Naruto honestly missed his friends especially Sakura-chan and the teme.

Naruto fasten his tie as descend the stairs to their kitchen. He quickly made instant ramen and finished it in record time. He left his house feeling very excited.

He ran all the way to school, his stamina was pretty incredible. He was going to be a first year. When he reached Teiko they were pretty amazed at how different it was from Konoha. He looked up at the board and searched for their names.

 _Uzumaki Naruto-1B_

* * *

During the Welcoming Ceremony Naruto was bored out of his mind. The only thing that he had heard was. "... winning is everything and loss is unacceptable." So it was their philosophy.

When it was done Naruto couldn't wait to get out. He gave a yip of joy before rushing out, he never really liked being inside for that long.

' _I should join the basketball club.'_ Naruto decided as he heard the students talking about clubs. They arrived at their class and settled down. Naruto was sitting in the back, near the window. Naruto did a quick scan around the room. Most of the students looked very serious. ' _Just like Sasuke.'_ He thought sadly. His musing was interrupted when a brunette step in, she looks very stern and was looks around 22-28 years old.

"Good morning students. My name is Shiokawa Fuyuko. I will be your homeroom and science teacher until the end of the year," she paused and then continue, "I won't tolerate any tardiness, late submission of projects, unproductive activities, or delinquency in or outside of school grounds. Anyone who go against these rules will be punished. Got it?" she asked.

Everyone nodded, afraid for their health.

"Good." She nodded approvingly, smiling, though her eyes were still showing no emotions. "You already know this but, winning is everything here and losses is intolerable so I expect nothing but the best from you lot," she declared. As she go on talking about rules and regulations Naruto tuned her out, he didn't really cared about that.

"Your seating arrangement is permanent and won't change until next year. Thought I can change it if necessary. Now, if I call your name come and get your schedule from me." She started calling out names, but it wasn't in alphabetical order. Finally it was his turn. "Uzumaki Naruto," she called out. He walked up to her and smiled when she handed him his schedule.

"How come we have Mathematics in the morning?" one student complained. Very loudly in fact. He was a dark blue haired boy.

"We go to club meetings on Friday afternoons," one student commented as she looks at her schedule. She has pink hair that reminded Naruto of his dear Sakura-chan.

* * *

When school ended Naruto was almost dead. Everything was so hard, it was so exhausting to stuff all that inside his brain. But at last, he have somehow managed to do it.

While they were walking home he suddenly felt a sense of hunger. His stomach was growling. He then spotted a restaurant, it was called Maji Burger. When he was inside, Naruto ordered 3 burgers and 1 milkshake. He paid for their food and then proceed to sit down and eat. Naruto wolfed down his burger, like water. Naruto finished his meal with a content burp.

He was content and left the place with a full stomach. He needed to go there again.

* * *

The next day, he about to go to the rooftop for lunch. When he bumped into a purple hair giant who was currently eating some chips. "Oh sorry," the guy said. Naruto flash him a smile. "Nah, I'm okay. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked. Naruto felt very small compared to the giant but that didn't stop him from trying to be friends with the guy. He was still growing! He was only 5'1" right now.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, do you want a chip?" Murasakibara offered. Naruto nodded. And quickly ate the chip. "I think we're going to be good friends," Naruto announced. Murasakibara only hummed in return. Naruto dig into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, and held it out for the giant. "You want it?" Murasakibara nodded and Naruto handed him the lollipop.

"Thank you," Murasakibara said and offered Naruto another chip. Which the Naruto refused, but the blond did give him another lollipop. That was how the two became friends. From then on Naruto also made an extra bento every day for their new friend.

* * *

One day, Naruto went to the library to study since his test scores were bordering on average, almost low. It was then that he encountered a redhead. The guy was nice, he even helped him too. He said his name was Akashi Seijuro. After that day, Naruto was determined on making Akashi his friend.

"Be my friend?" Naruto asked one day. "Maybe," was Akashi's reply, as he began tutoring Naruto again. Naruto didn't give up. Day after day he asked the same question until the redhead finally said yes.

Akashi found Naruto very amusing, the blond was always cheerful and never seemed to be depressed or sad. So, he have quickly became friends with the blond after several days since their first meeting. Naruto made two extra bento each day.

* * *

Naruto met Kise when he was talking to his fangirls. The blond noticed that the model's smiles were strained and forced. Naruto wanted to change that, but Kise fangirls prevented him from getting closer.

The second time they met Kise was alone. Naruto approaches him. "Yo! The name's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you, dattebayo!" Kise appeared confused to why Naruto was talking to him. "Hi! My name is Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you too, Uzumaki-san!" Kise faked a cheery tone and faked a smile. Naruto frowned.

"Why do you pretend to smile?" Naruto inquired, tilting his head. Kise eyes widen. "What are you talking about? My smiles are one hundred percent real -suu!" Kise protested. "Your smiles are fake," Naruto said, he was gazing straight into Kise's eyes. Kise tried to protest again, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"You don't need to fake smile in front of me!" Naruto said, huffing a bit. He hated fake smiles, it reminded him of how he was back then. He used to fake smile all the time because he was lonely and has no friends, the kids always ignored him, it something about his whisker marks, but then he met Sasuke and Sakura-chan. He didn't want to see anyone fake smile again. Kise raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.

A few days after that, Kise was officially his friend. He was also more opened towards Naruto now. And the much hated fake smiles were no where to be seen except for a few rare occasions. Naruto now makes three extra bentos each day. Kise was always near him, even though he was in a different class. He had also started adding -cchi to Naruto's named. Even though the fangirls were quite a problem sometimes, Kise and Naruto managed to hide from them everyday. When Naruto told him that he was going to try for the basketball club Kise had wanted to also join.

* * *

Naruto has been trying to reach a book in the library, but was too short to reach it. Luckily someone else helped him. He turned around to thank the stranger. "Thank you!" he said. The person nodded his head. "You're welcomed." Naruto quickly notices the guy was holding something. "Is that a teddy bear?" he asked what was one his mind. The guy stiffened.

"Today's lucky item for cancer is a teddy bear," the green haired guy stated, as if he was talking about the weather. Naruto nodded his head, some of his friends have been like that as well. "So what's the lucky item for Libra today?" he asked. The glasses boy looked surprise as if he had never heard anyone ask him that before. "A red scarf," Midorima replied smoothly as if he'd wasn't surprise at all.

Naruto shrug. "Shame, I don't have a red scarf." He gave the other boy a wave, before leaving the library.

The next day he was there again. Then the next, and it continues. Naruto keep on appearing at the library and asking what was the lucky item for him that day. It has become a pattern for them. It seems like the green-haired boy was getting use to the blond's presence too.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked as they were discussing about how bringing a knife to school just because of the horoscope wasn't a good idea. That question surprised Midorima, though he answered hesitantly. "Midorima Shintaro."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied, and held out his hand. Midorima shook it hesitantly. Naruto gave him a silly grin. That was how the amount of extra bento Naruto made changed to four.

* * *

It wasn't often that Naruto tied with someone during P.E, it wasn't the case for Aomine Daiki either. Both were confident that they would be the best in P.E. That dream was crushed when they tied. They have become unofficial rivals.

"I beat you!"

"Ha! You wished, I won that one!"

That was one of their daily arguments. Aomine was slowly replacing Sasuke place for Naruto. Their relationship have become somewhat of a rivals/best friends thing. Many people thought that they detest each other, but that wasn't the case. Both just like to argue with each other. They can get along very well too. They also were alike in some aspects. As days passed Naruto got closer to Aomine and they have gone from friends to best friends, both could finished each other's sentences. That speaks volume. This was one of those conversations.

"Did you see-"

"Yeah, it sucked and also-"

"I know! Like why would he-"

"That is so stupid on so many levels the hero should've-"

"I agree!"

That was just one of the many odd conversations that they had. People would gaped at them when they hear one of the many odd conversations. Naruto felt that Aomine could be even a closer friend than Sasuke.

Naruto now have to wake up early in order to make five bentos each day.

* * *

The first time the five geniuses met, it was a disaster. Naruto introduced them to each other, and then he happily gave them their lunch. While he wasn't looking they all glared at each other. When he turned around they pretended to be getting along with each other, even though they wanted to kill each other. Naruto gave them that smile when he saw that they were getting along, and they didn't want to make that smile disappear, so they made a silent agreement.

Though that didn't stop them from attacking each other behind his back.

* * *

The whiskered blond looks around the gym, the atmosphere was tense. Everyone here was trying to enter the basketball club. Teiko's basketball club has won several championships and was strong so of course many were trying to enter. Naruto quickly noticed Murasakibara, Kise, and Akashi. He quickly ran over to them, he was happy that there was someone here that he knew. The giant and emperor was currently talking about something.

"Atsushi! Seijuro! Ryouta! Shintaro! Daiki!" he called. Their heads snap toward him, and he waved. "Naru-chin," Murasakibara noted. "Naruto," Akashi acknowledged. "Narutocchi!" Kise greeted. Naruto looked at the giant and redhead, confounded. "I didn't know both of you were trying for the basketball club," Naruto said to Murasakibara and Akashi. Murasakibara continue eating his chips and Akashi was smirking.

Naruto was about to say something else when the coach appeared.

"First off," the coach began, "winning and achieving victory is the main goal of this club. If anyone is not serious about his club then go join another club." He paused and looked at everyone.

"Well then, if you chose to remain then you'll have to undergo extremely difficult training. Now, you'll be divided so that we could test you. This will test your skills and strength. This will determine whether you be in the third string through first," the man stated in a monotone as if he rehearsed it many times before, "you can only play in matches as a regular if you're in the first string. So, the newbies and those who are late will be put in the third string. You will also be tested periodically, so you still have a chance if you're in third or second string. That's all," the coach ended.

Everyone started to talk.

"It's over!"

"There has never been a first year who made it into first string."

"I'm doomed. I guess I try for second string." Naruto frowned. ' _I'll be the first, first year to reach first string!'_

"Are you okay Naruto?" Akashi asked him. Naruto nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, I'm okay Seijuro," Naruto answered. Akashi sighed, Naruto was determined on calling him by his first name wasn't he.

They talked about random subjects while waiting. Kise was currently hugging Naruto like he was a teddy bear. Naruto was fine with it, but his other companions was glaring at the model. Kise ignored them and continued hugging Naruto.

The coach finally finished with deciding the teams.

"Team 1 is…"

* * *

Naruto was ready. His match was the final match of them all. Everyone of his friends did well, impressively well. So, Naruto was pretty sure that his friends would into first string. Naruto felt the pressure of everyone watching him. "YOU CAN DO IT NARUTOCCHI!" Kise shouted, and many cover their ears. Naruto waved and give him a thumbs-up.

"Shut up you're annoying!" Aomine barked. Kise pouted.

And so the game starts. Naruto didn't do much at first waiting for the other team to start. When number 23 started to dribble the ball towards their goal, Naruto saw one of his team members number 12 started tried to block him, but to no avail. Naruto continued watching the other team score. He was smiling.

 **-With the GOM-**

"Hey why isn't Narutocchi doing anything?" Kise asked. Aomine nodded. "Yeah, he's just standing there," Aomine added. No one knew what their whiskered friend was doing. Except for maybe Akashi.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto look at the score. _24-7_. He smiled. So it was time. He took a deep breath and his eyes was flashing red. ' _It's finally time!'_ Naruto thought to himself. His eyes were starting to become red. He suddenly felt a lot stronger. Naruto have no idea what this phenomenon was but it helped him become better at basketball, so who cares? He didn't notice the way that his aura was turning into a menacing red nor of his eyes flashing red.

' _It's showtime, dattebayo!'_ Naruto thought. Never noticing his eyes became a solid red. His friends certainly did though.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Bravo! I did it! I'm not sure what the pairing might be. Yaoi? Straight? Please vote on my poll! No flames please, constructive criticism is welcomed. So review! Good bye!**

 **Signing off- Kyuu-Hime**


	2. Those Eyes of His

**I decided that Momoi should be with either Aomine or Kuroko instead. But don't worry there will be no yaoi, I promise. So can you guys vote on who should be with Momoi? With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Those Eyes of His

Naruto wasn't exactly sure when he first used that power. But he thinks that the first time he used it was during one of the basketball matches with his dad. He remember that one match very well, since it was the only time that he had beat his dad, ever.

It was during the match, he was losing badly, and his dad was taunting him. Then, something inside him snapped and his vision turned red, and then black. He assumed he went unconscious. When he came to, he saw his dad gaping at him, with surprise written all over his face. His dad gave him a pat on the back before proudly announcing, "You finally beat me, son." Naruto didn't say anything as he watch his dad started walking away.

' _What the hell happened?'_ That question still remained in his mind.

* * *

 **-With the GOM-**

"Narutocchi looks so scary!" Kise commented as he observed the whiskered male, especially his eyes. It was now pure red, not a trace of blue left. It was now more cat like, add his whisker marks it made him look even more animalistic and frightening. It sent a shiver down his spine. He couldn't imagine that Naruto could ever look like that. His aura was so… malicious.

"Interesting," Akashi noted as he look at his formerly cheerful and friendly companion. The rest just continue observing, not even bothering hide their shock.

* * *

 **-With Naruto-**

He gave his opponents a feral grin before starting to crack his knuckles. "Sh **o** w **tim** e," he said his voice changing during the sentence. That made the people who heard him shiver. Was it them, or did the kid get replaced by someone else?

"St **o** p **look** in **g at** me **a** n **d** fo **c** u **s on th** e **game instead** ," Naruto snapped, his eyes narrowing. His voice was becoming deeper now. For some reason he was getting angry faster than normal. His teammates immediately look elsewhere. Nope it definitely wasn't them.

' _Number 14 is bad news.'_ Most of them thought. They couldn't help but steal glances at the boy's eyes, they were a hundred percent sure it was blue before. They decided to save that mystery for later. Their opponents tried to score again only to have the ball be stolen by Naruto himself.

This was a shock to everyone. They haven't seen Naruto even move during the entire game.

" **Tha** n **k** s fo **r** t **he** b **a** l **l** ," Naruto whisper to the player before rushing past him. Another player tried to block him, but to no avail. Naruto drives past him with ease. Once he reach the 3 point line he immediately shoot. For some reason he knows that it'll be a success. He was right.

The only thing you could hear then was the sound of the ball bouncing innocently on the floor.

* * *

Things continued that way until the fourth quarter, when the other team started getting desperate. The scores now were: _24 - 38_. Naruto has somehow stop the other team from scoring and scored a lot of points for his team. And he doesn't seem to be anywhere close to getting tired either.

There were now two people marking him. He tried to drive past them, but failed. He grin. " **No** w **tha** t's **mo** r **e** l **ike it!** " he said, his voice slowly becoming deeper and more sinister. The two in front of him tried their hardest not to be intimidated.

"T-there's no way you can drive past us now, blondie, so don't even try," no. 11 advised. Naruto raised an eyebrow like he couldn't believe that they were saying that to him.

" **Ar** e y **ou sure** ab **o** u **t t** h **at**?" he mocked before seemingly teleporting past them. " **Hir** ais **hi** n," he whispered as he appears at another spot on the court.

Now, everyone's full attention was on his match.

* * *

- **With the GOM-**

"Did Narutocchi just teleported? No way!" Kise shouted as he witness the scene in front of him. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Wow, Naruchin can teleport~" Murasakibara commented as he devoured some chips that he sneaked in.

"It is impossible," Midorima argued, even though he seen it for himself. His grip on his lucky item tightened.

"What the hell! 'Ruto never told me that he can do that. And he never told me about his eyes, too!" Aomine complained. He pout childishly causing several people to look at him, amused.

' _So he didn't tell anyone about this ability."_ Akashi noted to himself. ' _I wonder what other secrets you are keeping from us.'_

* * *

 **-With Naruto-**

Boring. Was the word that Naruto used to sum up the match. He was close to falling asleep when the game was over.

His energy was also drained from doing the 'Hiraishin.' He just wanted to go home and go to sleep now. But before that could happen he need to rest his legs for a bit, he proceed to drop down to the floor. He enjoyed a few minutes of peace. cThen he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Narutocchi! Are you back to normal now?" Kise asked him.

"What are you talking about? I was perfectly normal during the game!" Naruto argued. Kise stared at him for him for a while, his handsome face scrunch up.

"Your eyes was… well… red," Kise explained, looking away from Naruto's face. "And your…" Kise seems to struggle to find the word. "...aura changed." Kise look at Naruto again, more specifically, his eyes. Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy. "Look Kise, if my eyes were really red, I would've noticed by now." Kise looked like he was about to argue again.

"No really-"

"The blond idiot is right, your eyes were red," Aomine interrupted. He look serious, in contrast to his usual lazy self. Naruto eyes harden. "Aomine, it must've have been a trick of the light, nothing more. Don't worry about it."

"But-" Kise tried to say again only to be interrupted, this time by Naruto. "Don't worry, everything's alright, my eyes aren't red now, are they?"

"Well no-" It was true, Naruto's eyes were now the bright sapphire that they were used to.

"Then problem solved, now, if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving." He _really_ needed to go home and rest now.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of 'Go!' Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Forgive me? I have a lot of work to do lately, and this year I have a lot more work to do then the last. So yeah… I'm really sorry. So, I can't update that often anymore. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Anyways, thanks a lot to the people who favorited/follow/review this story I really appreciate it! Also please vote on the poll.**


	3. Dear Brother

**This chapter doesn't include the GOM but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. But it does include someone else, I'm sure you'll know who it is once you read through the first part.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Dear Brother

Something must be wrong with his friends, why were they all saying that his eyes were red. They were clearly blue, so why? It wasn't possible for someone's eye color to do a complete 180 during a basketball game. And he was sure it wasn't contact lenses. Maybe it was really a trick of the light. Perhap it was a trick of the light. That didn't explain why he felt so tired after the game though. He also did feel quite agitated with everyone after that game. Maybe it was-

Then suddenly his phone was ringing. He groaned as he look at the name, _Mom_ , shoot. Mom calls equals something bad. He was very tempted not to answer, however, his self-preserving instincts won.

"Mom?"

" _Naruto! Good! I thought for a moment that you wouldn't answer, good thing you did though.'_

Naruto couldn't help but shiver.

"So what's up?" he asked.

" _Kura-chan is visiting and he wants to stay for a while. We would've let him stay with one of our relatives, but he said that he wanted to go to your school and see how his cute little bro is doing. So…"_ she trails off, her voice slightly sheepish at the end.

"He'll be staying at mine?" he shouted. This was just ridiculous! They didn't even ask him for permission. He love Kurama-nii and all, but he prefer staying at home _alone_. And who knows what kind of chaos the other man would cause going to his school and start blabbering about his past.

" _Yeah, you wouldn't turn him away,_ would you _?"_ she asked, but it sounded more like she was threatening him.

Naruto decided that letting the redhead stay at his house was far better than facing the punishment his mom set up for him if he didn't.

"N-no, of course not! I'd be delighted to have Kurama-nii stay at my house."

" _Good, well then, he'll be arriving tomorrow. Bye!"_ Then his mom promptly hangs up before he could process what she said.

' _Wait, did she just say tomorrow?'_

* * *

Naruto and Kurama is qutie close, they were like two peas in a pod, identical. They were literally the same. They were born as twins, Kurama coming first and Naruto a few minutes later.

They are twins but actually look quite different from one another. Naruto have his spiky blond hair that was sticking from all angles. While Kurama have a more tame red hair, although it was still spiky. Naruto eyes were blue, that people say he inherited from his dad, Minato. Kurama have eyes that were violet, in courtesy of his beloved mom. It seems as though the only thing they have in common is the whisker marks that is on their cheeks.

Their personalities is a little different as well. Naruto was more chatty and will talk rapidly to anyone, even strangers. Kurama was more tame and is more cautious of strangers and watches over his brother. Naruto was always kind, even to those who tried to harm him. Kurama, on the other hand, is cruel and unforgiving to those who tries to harm him and his little brother. That was another thing as well, Naruto was very protective of his older brother and idolizes him, so whenever people talk bad about his aniki he would lash out at them.

They were like two sides of the same coin. Naruto the kind, forgiving and light side. Kurama the brutal, unmerciful and dark side. However, they were both very protective of each other. That was what probably led to Naruto only having a few friends and being a little bit on the naive side.

So when Kurama hears that his brother is attending Teiko instead of Konoha, he immediately asks for a transfer. After all, he needs to protect his cute little brother.

* * *

The next day was saturday and Naruto was eating his daily morning ramen when he hears someone knocking on the door.

"I'm coming!" he shouted before setting his chopsticks and ramen down and rushing to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked before opening the door and seeing their face. Only to see a _very_ familiar face.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your older brother already?" a playful voice asked him.

"Kurama-nii! I thought she was only joking when she says that you're coming today!" Kurama shrugs before entering his house.

Naruto noticed that Kurama hasn't change at all. Well aside from him growing taller being a 5'3" and having his hair cut. His aniki was also only bringing along two suitcases. Surprising, considering the amount of things he have.

"So… what's this I hear about you entering the basketball club?" Kurama drawled, walking up the stairs to the room next to Naruto, which was empty. Naruto follows his aniki obediently, forgetting all about his ramen.

"I even got to first string!" Naruto announced proudly. Kurama smiles at him softly before patting. him on the head. "Good job, Na-chan," Kurama said.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto protested indignantly, pouting. Kurama chuckles before patting his head again. "As your older brother, I get to decide your nickname, you have no say in the matter, _Na-chan,_ " Kurama said before going inside his room and began unpacking. Ignoring Naruto's protesting.

Coming here was totally worth it.

* * *

It was official, Naruto despise his nickname. It sounded like a girl, and he was certainly _not_ a girl. Despite his mom saying that he was cute as one. He was a basketball now, and certainly, they weren't suppose to look girly. Even if he was short he wasn't suppose to be girly.

Look at Seijurou! That guy was short, yet he was masculine! The girls say that he was handsome, while they say that he, Naruto, was cute! It just wasn't fair! Kurama was short too, but the girls still say that he was handsome, so why did they say that he was cute? They were twins, despite their different hair and eye color, they were the same!

He could never understand, everything was so unfair. Why had he inherited his mom's face structure and not his dad's instead? Now he was stuck with that - that name! Sometimes he hates his brother, this is one of those times.

* * *

 **How was it? Did you think including Kurama was a good idea? I included the last part where Naruto was ranting inside his mind about how unfair it was by sheer randomness, it just seem to fit with his personality. Well, I hope you guys enjoy how Kurama turned out. And thank you for favoriting / following / reviewing this story! It just makes me want to put my all into this story. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
